Wesker's' Story
I was cleaning my porch when I saw her, a young black haired girl, she looked exhausted, and was walking towards my house. I walked out to meet her. "Excuse me? Hello, are you okay?" I asked, she kept moving forward. "Miss?" I asked a bit louder, by this time she was about a metre away. She stopped. "...Help..." She whispered, before falling forward, unconscious, I managed to catch her as she fell. She was beautiful lady, I'd say 14-17 years old. She was badly bruised and looked partially starved, what had happened to her? Of course, being a gentlemen, I took her inside, layed her down on my sofa with a blanket and decide to cook her something, a Scrambled egg sandwich maybe? (A/N) TASTIEST...THING...EVER!) I took the food in to see her awake, wide eyed and heavily breathing. "W-Where am I? Who are you?" She cried, I put the plate down next to her. "You're near the coast of Partusay Sea, theres a town about 3 miles away. And I am Kabane Wesker, at your service my dear" Her large, pink eyes seemed so innocent and lost "Partusay Sea!? I'm in Ellia?!" She yelled, I sighed. "And I take it you're from Serdin?" She blunk a few times "That was too good for a guess, how did you know that?" I laughed "Psychic powers! Just joking, I can tell from you accent that your not Ellian, your definetly not a Xenian, and your a little short to be from Kanavan" She sat up "Oh... Very nice talking to you Mr. Wesker, but I've got to go!" She arised only to stop half way, before falling back. "Nonsense, your far too tired to stand, your gonna have to stay here." I pointed to her food, she dug in. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My names Antheia Emil." She mumbled with crumbs all over her face, I wiped them off with a tissue, laughing "Nice to make an acquaintance Miss Emil." -- The Sun had began to set, Antheia layed peacefully asleep. I tucked her in and decided to visit the hill, grabbing my coat and locking the door. I walked there with some rabbit in my bag, the family of foxes might still be there. I finally reached my destination, sitting on a hill overlooking the great Partusay Sea. The father fox paced towards me, I welcomed him, giving him the rabbit meat. He grabbed it in his mouth and left for his family. I stared at the waves, I wished for the one day I could leave Ellia, visit the Elven Forests, maybe befriend the Immortal, wisened Elves. As I layed, deep in thought, my vision went, I dreamed of that very wish. Soon enough I awoke to be greeted by a familar face. "Hi Mr. Wesker!" Antheia grinned, I did not jump, but I was confused most definetly. "... I thought I locked the door." She laughed at this "I have my ways" I got up, just now noticing how small she was compared to me. "...Can you show me around, sir?" She asked, I nodded, she suddenly jumped to me, holding my hand. "You've gotten better quick." I mumbled suspiciously, she just giggled cutely, I believe I even blushed very slightly. -- We soon entered the forest, I glanced through some bushes to see the family of foxes happily chewing on their meat, I smiled. "This places is creepy..." Antheia mumbled, shaking. I looked back at her, grinning. "Why? Ghosts? Wooooh, I'm a goul, after your soooouuuullll!" she chuckled nervously "Thats not very funny you know!" I noticed something in the bushes behind her, too big to be the foxes. I heard the sound of a bow string being pulled. "Get down!" I yelled, lunging for Antheia. The arrow narrowly missed her as we both fell to the floor. I landed on top of her, looking left and right. She blushed. More were coming. "Lets move it!" I mumbled, scrambling to my feet with Antheia in my arms, bridal style. I sprant, occasional arrows brushing past my hair, with Orc Warriors pursuing us. Even with the moderate fighting skill I possessed, with no weapon I was helpless, especially against armoured warriors. A blunt arrow suddenly struck me in the spine, I fell, landing in a roll as I shielded Antheia. Atop her yet again as my back bled. Tears trickled down her eyes. "I'm sorry for failing you, Miss Emil..." I sighed, she sat up, holding my head. "I didn't want to reveal this to you, I wanted a normal life." She kissed my forhead, rising to her feet. Facing a dozen Orcs. "Demon Fang!" She yelled, suddenly drawing a staff and planting it in the floor. She dragged it forwards and removed it quickly, sending a huge wave at the Orcs and killing 5, wounding 2 others. The survivors ran for the undergrowth, they wouldn't want to mess with her again. She dropped her staff to the floor as it faded into shadow, she dragged her feet and kneeled over me. "Your a Mage..." I said,she covered her face, in tears. "I-I'm sorry! So sorry! I didn't wan't you to be effected by anything of my old life... I wanted a normal life with you!" She rested her head on my chest, I lowered my eye lids, smiling , my hand on her head. "You did nothing wrong. Life always changes, what matters is how you change as a person." She looked up, eyes opened "It takes pure willpower to reveal such things you wish to keep close, your a brave lady, Antheia" She smiled through her tears "Thank you Kabane..." I managed to rise painfully, only to be tackle hugged by her. "Thank you so much!" She laughed. -- After many hours and Antheia's assistance, we finally left the woods. Bruised, tired and hungry, deciding to make some filling Scrambled Egg Sandwiches again. We sat at the dining room table, and conversed. "So you are a Mage from Serdin. I take it you're a Violet mage then?" I asked, Antheia sighed "I was..." She cleaned her hands with a tissue "I was fired from the educators due to my apparent violent training tendecies." I blunk a few times "You don't seem to be that much of a violent person." She giggled at this "Then you obviously don't know me that well Kabane." I folded my arms "Well I guess you need to learn of me." I picked up the plates as she followed me -- "Are you sure Mr. Wesker?" Antheia blushed, I was confused "Its a polite thing to offer, you can have my bed and I'll sleep downstairs." Antheia closed her eyes, looking down and blushing even more. "But I'll be scared in here alone..." She blushed so much she was the same colour as her blood red outfit. "You want me to sit here with you?" I crouched down so we could speak face to face. "C-close..." She leant towards me, kissing me. "Its a cold night, why don't we stay close to each other." Now I was blushing -- She lay curled up beside me, her arms around me, breathing lightly. So much had happened in the past 2 days, just who is this lady? What of our future? She whispered. "Thank you..." I looked down "Thank you... For everything. No one has ever cared for me as much as you." I questioned her "What about your parents?" Her eyes widened, she started crying onto me. I did the thing that felt right, and held her in my arms. "I'm sorry..." "Don't be... They were murdered during the war..." I closed my eyes stroking her hair. "It's okay..." She looked up, her large pink eyes glistening in the moonlight and her tears. She put her hand on my cheek, and leant forward. I knew what she wished, and if she was happy, I was. We kissed, it felt like an eternity, as if years passed. We pulled away, she hugged me tightly "I will protect you with my life." I whispered -- The next few years were calm, we lived normally together, loving still, talking about our lives. It wasn't until 3 years later it would happen. We stood at the doorway in disbelief, as huge armoured Lobsters Emerged from the water, a glance back showed another force, Dark Anmon scouts, Dark Anmon Guards, Skeletons, Liches, Gorgos's, Armoured Cats. You name it, they outnumbered the Lobsters 15 to 1. Among the Anmons were the Basilisk of the fire temple, Gardosen of Hell Bridge, Dark Anmon the Nephilim and a small human figure. As the forces charged Antheia suddenly ran back into the house and took out her staff, I noticed that we were right in the middle of the battle field. I ran in and grabbed my families blade and pulled it out of its scabbard. "Antheia, stay with me." I asked, she laughed "I was about to say the same thing" She readied her staff as the forces clashed. A lobster came running towards me, I ducked under its huge claw and sweeped my blade at his torso, slicing him apart. Another one flew into the air, as Antheia fired a orb of fire at it, burning it to a crisp. The Anmons noticed us a joined the fray, as I fought a Guard and Lobster, who were fighting eachother too. The guard swang its hammer as I ducked, hitting the Lobster in the chest and sending it flying. The Anmon swung back for me, I reacted by hopping into the air slightly and kicking it in the face, knocking its head cleanly off. I turned to see Antheia punching a skeleton in the face, cracking it, I smirked: "Thats my girl..." I thought. An armoured cat suddenly tackled me to the ground, throwing my sword to one side and punching me. I grabbed hold of its face and headbutted it, before leaping up and punching his face. It replied by tripping me and kicking me 3 times in the air. As I fell in a heap Antheia suddenly cracked her staff across the cats face, stunning it as I tripped it to the floor and kicked it aside. Antheia pointed at the anmon side of the battleground, where a figure, white haired and wielding hooks slowly walked towards us. As the figure got closer we realised it was a man with teal eyes wearing a blue variant of Kaze'azes armour. He stopped a few metres away from me and readied himself in a stance for battle. "Go Antheia." I whispered, she growled "Hell no, like I'd leave you!" I clenched my teeth and spoke louder "Now! GO!" She gripped onto me. "I'm not some damsel in distress Kabane! I ca-" Suddenly the man charged, batting Antheia away and lunging for me. I leapt back and rolled for my blade, I got up to see an unconscious Antheia. A Lobster moved in for the kill, but the man threw a hook back, hitting the lobster in the eye and attaching it to wall. He flexed his finger and the hook flew back to him, attached to a string. "I'm not here for the girl, nor for you. Stop interfering with Lady Kaze'azes business." I glanced at Antheia and the house again, I had lived there for 10 years, and with Antheia for 3. That house was a person to me. "I will never let go of this house!" I charged, swinging my blade like a barbarian. I slashed, but the man slid past me and twirled around with his hooks. He swung for my back but I turned my blade. Holding it behind my back, one hand on handle and one hand on the blade. I gripped on it tighly, blood seeping from my hand as I struggled to keep him at bay. The man grinned "Impressive. Why don't you join Lady Kaze'aze? She would be most greatful to have such a talented man, and with you as my apprentice, you can reach a great power you have within you." I smirked back through the pain "No thanks, pawn." The man giggled, somehow hysterically. "You must of mis-heard me..." Suddenly he disappeared, appearing behind me. "I didn't give you a choice!" He swept his foot under me, and jump high into the air, flying down for a finish, I was just able to roll away, the hooks missing my a few centimetres. I kicked him in the leg, before picking up one of his now partially shattered hooks and lunging it into his knee. He roared, stamping on my chest before picking me up and headbutting me. I rolled away in a heap as he removed the shattered hook from his leg, making a small grunt as he pulled it out. I picked up my blade, moving up on all fours as I coughed blood. He threw the hook, but I was able to slash it away, lodging it in a nearby anmon guards head. I jumped up at the ready, swinging as I arose. The man blocked with his other hook, I swung lower, he blocked, I went on a slashing frenzy, sweeping quickly. But he was wise, parrying a strike and swinging my sword out of my hand before clawing for my right eye with his spiked gauntlet. He struck my eye, pulling it out and crushing it into bloodied pulp. I sunk to my knees, leaning forward in a pool of blood. The man stood above me triumphantly, grabbing for my blade and preparing to decapitate me. "I will give you a quick and painless death my friend, well played..." He muttered, as I cradled my face. As he rose to strike, I felt nothing. I heard a voice. "SF3K? What the hell are you doing killing random people? We've won." I looked up to see a tall silver swordsmen and a large nephilim. "SF3K" replied. "What should I do then Gardosen?" He was adressing the swordsmen, who scoffed. The Nephilim suddenly pulled me up. "...Interesting... Lets take him back to her Lady... Unspoilt." He glared at "Gardosen" who muttered some curses. The Nephilim draped me over his shoulder and began to leave along with the other 2. As I began to lose consciousness, I glanced back, seeing a sleeping Antheia, still in her usual beauty. I frowned. "I failed you..." I mumbled, before falling. -- I awoke in tremendous pain, looking forward to see SF3K talking to a lady on a throne. She somewhat resembled Antheia with her eyes and hair. I glanced left and right to see being held like a criminal by Gardosen and the Nephilim. I suddenly felt a sudden spike in my pain, and screamed. The lady glanced at me, SF3K also. "You didn't treat him very well did you dear?" She asked him, He lowered his head. "Neither did he." She giggled "I noticed your limp, Gardosen?" He suddenly let go of me, forcing the Nephilim to hold me with more force. "You may have him for your collection." Although wore a helmet, I could feel his grin. He grabbed my arm, as the lady dismissed him. As I was dragged away, I could not struggle, hearing the lady again. "SF3K, my dear, may I have a moment?" the doors closed, not before Gardosen let go of me and slid back in. As I awaited, I heard a shriek, sounding like that SF3K. Gardosen slid back, smothered in blood. "Lets go." -- My constant loss of consciousness was starting to put gaps in my memory. I glared into the twisted mask of Gardosen, standing in front of me,as I discovered I was attached to stocks. They were extremely tight, cutting off all blood to my now dead hands. "You, clean him up." Gardosen commanded one of his skeletons. The minion ran up to me, before grabbing hold of long grey hair and pulling me up. He pulled out a knife and started cutting at it. I headbutted him away, but he ran back. Lodging his bone fingers into the hold that once was my eye and gripped tightly. He cut as I shaked in anger and pain, before he pulled out a shattered mirror. In the reflection, I saw that my hair resembled SF3K's hair, just slightly messier. I glared upwards at Gardosen, who threw the skeleton away. "Do you know why I wanted this? Because, my friend." His dark and cold helmet moved closer, until he was barely a few centimetres away. "Because I want to play some games, SF3K." My eyes widened, before he punched me in the stomach. I choked on blood from the sheer force, before he pulled out his sword and stabbed right through my spine. I screamed from the agony, as he giggled in excitement. "This is Hell. Where the dead go to stay. It is impossible to die here, but pain still exists." He unlocked the stocks and pulled my head up by the hair. He put his blade to my heart and stabbed. I lived, but the pain was still to great. "You were dead hours ago my friend, all that is left now, is pain." He pushed blade up to my shoulder, and sniff it. "Your blood smells excellent, SF3K." I understood now why he named me this. He must of hated him, and was using me as a bag for his frustration. He pushed me to the floor, and stomped on my head. Putting more and more pressure down, I felt like my head had shaped into a watermelon, as was about to crack. Suddenly a voice called out for Gardosen. "I'll be back, fool." He picked me up roughly with one arm and attached me to the stocks again. I couldn't see where he went, or here what he said afterwards, and just kneeled there quietly, trying to get some rest. He floated back, putting his hand on my forehead, almost gently. It felt cold, and I couldn't help but pity him. Suddenly, an ancient magic flew out of his hand, tugging at my chest. I felt like I was about to vomit, but instead, I coughed out a small glowing bubble. Gardosen delicately picked it, laughing at my dumbstruc expression. "This? Your soul my friend. You now belong to me." I punched me in this jaw one more time, before leaving. My jaw had been broken. -- "Hey, you're not such a bad guy after all." Said a Skeleton guard. I didn't know who he was reffering to, until he shook my head suprisingly lightly. I opened my tired eyes and glared upwards, meeting the holes that were once his eyes. He must had been sent to guard me. "You know, I was in those stocks once too, used as a punching bag and all. Thats how his happened to me... Heh" He pulled off his arm an motioned with it. "Anyway, you better stay alive mate. If you die, my heads on the table to you know!" He laughed, his key's to the stocks jingling. I instantly came up with a plan. And forced my tongue to my uvula. I hit it several time, until I vomited. "Woah! Geeze, did you just throw up. Here." He bent dow and started to clean it, nearing me. He was in range, and I headbutted him. He fell and shattered into a pile of crumbled bone.I kneeled still for a few seconds. The keys were on the floor... In front of me... How the hell was I meant to pick them up? I wanted to facepalm, but I couldn't. I suddenly got another idea, and rocked back and forth with my knees before the stocks fell over with me still attached. I stuck my vile vomit covered tongue forward, and grabbed the key. I turned it around in my mouth and shoved it in the lock, turning it with my chin. I was free! I stood tall, stretching my sore body SIDE STORY! WESKERS SECOND FALL Note: This is not true to my storyline, its just something I wipped up from the anime Trigun ^_~ Ashcroft sat on a wooden seat, reading his holybook in the silent sanctuary which was his church. Soon enough, a loud roar was heard from the doors, standing there was a large figure, a coffin chained to his back. "I hope... You don't mind me barging in like this..." Wesker muttered, walking forward casually. Ashcroft glanced behind him to see a trail of dark blood. Wesker reached the altar next to which Ashcroft sat, leaning on his coffin that he had lodged into the ground. He struggled to stand, breathing deeply, yet Ashcroft contiued reading, not caring for the man. "Heh... Despite the life I have shaped, and the profession I've now chosen... I've never confessed before..." Wesker said, short of breath "In the times we live in... I did my best to protect the children, no matter any costs... That my reason for so much bloodshed" Ashcroft secretly looked over his book, trying to understand what the fool was saying. "I've taken many peoples lives... All this time believing there was no other way... My sins are too heavy..." He gasped for air, still standing. "T-too heavy to ever atone for-ohh!" He slipped down to his knees, still trying to stay up with his coffin, Ashcroft didn't even flinch, shaking his head and going back to his reading. "And yet... Somehow I feel happy! I've... Finally met peace with myself today... Come to think... There were many other ways I could save everyone..." Wesker closed his eye, shaking. "Why didn't I listen to Deimos?... Why didn't I see until it was too late..." Wesker pulled out his last cigarette, slowly putting it to his mouth, hand twitching. He lit a match on the floor and put it to the smoke. "That tastes good..." He sighed in with relief, barely able to hold the cigarette in his mouth. Antheia appeared in his mind. "You know cigarettes are bad for the children Kabane!" The sound of her voice let him stay strong. "I'm sorry honey..." Wesker jokingly muttered, the cigarette slipping out of his mouth. "If I am reincarnated a third time, I want to live somewhere where life is easy... Somewhere with nothing but peaceful days... Somewhere with no stealing... No killing..." Wesker imagined himself and Antheia, playing with the young orphans he worked so heard to raise. A grin came to his face "Antheia... Heh. Deimos... I could live happily with him and the others..." Wesker grunted in pain, Ashcroft stared right at him, analysing the being. Wesker struggled up. "But I'm not ready yet! Theres still so much left to be done, I want to stay! With them all! I don't wanna die again!" His hands started slipping, as he glanced at the religious symbol on the Altar. He saw all of the team, Deimos, Sinclaire, Raide, all of them. Then he saw Antheia in front of them all, smiling and giggling. "I'm a man..." His life flashed before him. Meeting Antheia, discovering of her Crimson Mage roots, their first kiss, his battle against Deimos, being brought before Kaze'aze, his first failed attempt and second successful attempts of escaping hell, his search for Antheia, his battle against the chase, being reunited with Antheia, his fair rematch with Deimos, building the orphanage, being recognised as a hero instead of a monster, his bounty hunting days to raise money for the orphanage, and today, the day he was betrayed by his own employer. "Was everything I did in my life a mistake?" Tears ran down his face "Would it be wrong now to ask for your forgiveness?" He looked up into the light "I didn't want to die this way!" he went silent, putting his hand in his pocket and reaching for a picture. His hand fell to the floor, the picture showing him and Antheia holding hands, the orphans all pulling faces and posing for their group photo. Wesker looked down, his eye slowly closing. He sat kneeling against his coffin, the picture now covered in his blood, but still clenched in his hand. Ashcroft closed his bible and calmly walked to Weskers dead body. "We hurt others by our very existence. That's just the way we live. We need to learn to forgive. Need to realize that existence is to be shared. We're not just﻿ here to exist; but to find the strength to co-exist." He put his hand on the mans shoulder. "You have reshaped me..." A tear ran down Ashcrofts eye, which had never even happened when he was a baby. He walked out of the church, looking up to see a flock of birds flying down. He traced them to a patch of flowers, full of daffodils. "May you finally be where you should have been all along... Kabane Wesker" Ashcroft smiled through the tears, looking to the skies. (A/N) Based on an anime moment that literally made me collapse in tears (I'm serious here, my sisters still laughing at me >.>)